halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Foster
|specialty= |sigweapons= |rank=* (2549-2554) * (2554-present) |serviceno=01154-19974-LF |branch= |unit=*UNSC Thirtieth Fleet (2549-2553) *Task Force Heth (2554-present) |commandsheld=[[UNSC Theseus|'UNSC ''Theseus]] |affiliation= |notable= }} '''Lucas Henry Foster ( 01154-19974-LF) is a that served during the later years of the and . Foster was present during the Siege of Jacinto as Admiral Geir Gulbrand's executive officer aboard the UNSC Bucharest, the flagship of the UNSC Thirtieth Fleet. Born on Mazovia only two years before the war, Lucas would grow up in a world crippled by fear. As the war continued to worsen, Mazovia found itself coming closer to the frontline, with it only being a matter of time before the discovers them. Unsure of their future, and with the Covenant advancing deeper into the , Foster's family fled their homeworld in 2534, emigrating to during an event known as the Great Panic. While his family had managed to escape the wrath of the Covenant, Lucas lost many extended family members when the colony was attacked in 2538. The destruction of Mazovia became a motivating factor for him to join the Navy, where he would enroll at the on in 2541, at the age of eighteen. For his actions during the Siege of Jacinto, Lucas was hailed as a hero by his superiors and subordinates alike. During his return to Earth in 2553, Lucas was awarded the , , , and , along with receiving the promotion of Captain. He was also among one of the first UNSC servicemen to receive the in a ceremony on February 11, 2554, a new holiday known as Remembrance Day. Two months after the Remembrance Day ceremony, a command offer of the newly commissioned [[UNSC Theseus|UNSC Theseus]] was offered. Accepting, Foster was placed in command of Task Force Heth, escorted by two and given the mission to scout the Eta Leporis Exclusion Zone, and discover the fate that had befallen Foster's homeworld sixteen years prior. Biography Early life Lucas was the youngest of four children to Dennis and Cynthia Foster at the University of Pilecki Medical Center (UPMC) in Pilecki, Mazovia on April 24, 2523. Lucas's father was a former UNSC Navy pilot that served in several campaigns during the . When their first child was born, he retired from the Navy and settled down on Mazovia to raise his family. Since then, he has been and instructor and adviser for the Mazovian Colonial Militia. Growing up in an average middle class family, Lucas lived a relatively normal life as a child, taking an interest in ice hockey and creative writing. Living on a colony far from Earth, he became fascinated with science, notably biology, physics, and astronomy. When it came to schooling, he excelled at mathematics and various sciences, driven by his desire to one day leave Mazovia and explore the wonders and mysteries that the galaxy had hidden away. Despite all this, Lucas's seemingly perfect and safe view of the world around him was a carefully guided effort by the government and his parents. Hiding the reality that the fate of humanity was now locked in a bitter struggle for survival. While the war had been made public in 2526, of the worked tirelessly to ensure that mass media would not depict how truly bad the war was going, by downplaying the Covenant's advance and elevating the few victories humanity achieved as major heroic events; while in truth the majority of victories were anything but heroic, and came at a heavy price. His parents also shielded much of the information about the war and the Covenant away from he and his siblings, even at one point removing them from school and homeschooling them. This however didn't last very long and Lucas went back to his school two months later. It wasn't until the age of ten, where Lucas would learn what the Human-Covenant War and the Covenant truly were. Horrified and saddened at the thought of the existence of hostile alien life, he felt as if his world was falling apart. For years, Lucas had wondered about making peaceful first contact with alien life, to work together and prosper in peace. Instead, he came to realization that the Universe was not as peaceful and welcoming as his childhood self thought, and that it was violent, dangerous, and deadly. In some aspects, learning about the Covenant and the crumbling of his childhood dream forced Lucas to mature at a young age. A common experience for many children in his generation, living in humanity's darkest hour. Panic on Mazovia Despite ONI's best attempts to calm the crisis, news of the Covenant's rampage through the Outer Colonies spread like wildfire. The atrocities committed by the Covenant inspired many men and women to take up arms, visiting their local recruiting stations and pledging to protect humanity. Others, feared what was seen as the inevitable; extinction. On Mazovia, word grew that the Covenant were edging closer to the colony every day, and it was only a matter of weeks before they would be attacked. With this news, spawned the event known as the Great Panic. On Mazovia and across several other Outer Colony worlds, citizens fled their homes, seeking refuge and safety within the borders of Earth and the . The Panic began in 2534, at a time where most Outer Colonies had already been destroyed, and would last for another four years. Lucas's family had been concerned about the war ever since it went public, only to watch as it got worse year by year, and now the Covenant was on their doorstep. Most Mazovians, including Lucas's family, fled the same year; along with nearly twenty million other colonists in 2534, one of the largest human migrations in history since the . The Great Panic was also a time of chaos among the colonies. That decade saw the onset of the of disastrous economic crisis that led to vast food shortages across all of human space. As half of the population of Mazovia fled, the other half fought each other and rioted. Lucas watched the riots unfold in his hometown of Pilecki, the streets were littered with debris and blocked off by walls of protesters and police. The food shortage thanks to the Covenant had torn humanity apart. A people that in this time, needed to be united, were doing the Covenant's work for them. Tearing down the foundations of unity, and replacing it with anarchy. The Covenant would soon pick away at it like vultures. Getting out of the city during the riot was proving to get difficult by the hour. All roads had been closed and a curfew was instated. Unsure when the riot would end, and fearful that the Covenant would arrive any day, Lucas's father called in a favor from a former war buddy, a fellow UNSC Navy pilot who was stationed with the local Army garrison. His father's friend agreed to use his to ferry them to the city spaceport, and landed in an abandoned baseball field a few meters from the Foster family home. Taking anything of value, Lucas and his family quickly packed their bags and left their home. When they reached the baseball field, they were stopped by a pair of sketchy-looking police officers. One with a tattoo across his face, Lucas's father and eldest brother surmised they weren't truly police. Signalling the rest of his family to get into the Pelican, Lucas's father reached for his personal sidearm, a from his days in the military. His father had hoped it would dissuade the fraudulent officers, as it couldn't be used since it was unloaded. The bluff however didn't work, and the two officers pulled out their own weapons, firing at the Pelican and Lucas's father. Seeking to take cover in the Pelican, his father was shot in the arm, thankfully the Pelican's pilot had his own sidearm and returned fire while the dropship's ramp closed. Safely inside the confines of the Pelican, Lucas and his family heard the gang members trying to disable the Pelican, but it was a futile effort, as the Pelican took off and the sound of police sirens echoed in the distance. Fortunately, Lucas's father was fine, and used the dropship's first aid kit to treat the wound. When they arrived at the spaceport, they were in luck. The last spaceliner, the SS ''Korolev's Journey'' was still accepting passengers with its destination listed as Earth. Lucas's family was greatly relieved, with Lucas's mother crying and hugging his father's friend, thanking him for his help and asking him to come with them. Refusing, the pilot stated that his place was here, promising to Lucas himself that he wouldn't let the Covenant take Mazovia. As a parting gift, the pilot gave Lucas a necklace, its pendant being in the shape of the , while unsure of the meaning at first, his would soon come to understand when Lucas joined the Navy. While boarding the Korolev's Journey, Lucas noticed his father saying his final goodbyes to his friend, before catching up with his family. As per UNSC regulations, contact between colonies was heavily restricted and monitored, preventing the two from messaging each other. It would be the last time his father would speak to his friend, and with the Abandoning of Mazovia four years later, his father's pain would only worsen. As the Korolev's Journey exited the atmosphere of Mazovia and prepared its jump to slipspace, Lucas viewed for the first time in his life, the beauty and mystery of space. An experience he would never forget. A New Life at .}} Mare Nubium Academy Siege of Jacinto UNSC Theseus Personality Career Equipment Promotions Decorations Relationships Geir Gulbrand Alyssa O'Connor Miranda Keyes Günther Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:UNSC Naval Personnel